


Poor Unfortunate Sluts

by moose_chan, sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Collaboration, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hunt, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, No Spoilers, Oral, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Sexual Jokes, Verbal Humiliation, bc there is no plot, brat mc, crude language, fearboners, fucking into submission, good girl mc, switch - Freeform, terrified but turned on, the plot is minimal, two female characters, two idiot mc's get railed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sleepyprincess & Moose have teamed up to bring y'all a crack fic of darker smut written in a round robin styleTheir MC's, Sophie & Ava, have been dared by Belphie to go on a little trip to get something for him.  They're more than happy to oblige once they learn what will entail.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Main Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Tweedleshit & Tweedledumbass

Sophie slipped her D.D.D. into her bra--the _sole_ perk of having a busty chest-- and kicked off the wall she had been leaning against. Seeing her friend not too far from where she waited, she leaned forward with a holler to get the idiot's attention. The diabolical grin on her lips that had turned into her trademark look was ever present. All demons, angels _and_ humans at RAD knew the exact moment she was up to no good; ironically, no one ever seemed to take her misconduct seriously. The trouble she stirred up wasn’t acrimonious by nature--hence why even the Demon Prince didn’t hound her _too_ much.

“About damn _time_ , Ava,” she bantered, “did you _have_ to work yourself over until you squirted in there?” Soph needed to shut the fuck up sometimes, to her friend’s dismay. Sophie just couldn’t help herself; it was just too easy when she just said things that came to her brain. Though Ava was just like her friend--if she was honest with herself for a hot moment.

“I -” Ava pouted but then stopped, “you know what, I don’t even know why I bother. Fine, yes. I did. I _hope you’re happy_.” She turned her nose up with a fake air of sophistication and strutted past her friend. Quick as a snake, she reached out to playfully swat Sophie on the ass before she whooped to run off. Sophie squealed and moved to smack her hand away with delight, despite just being hit. “You’re the worst influence ever, Sophie” Ava crowed, yet she didn’t show any signs of being legitimately bothered by the sudden interrogation. “So, we gonna do this or what?”

“Indeed,” a devious woot rang from Sophie as she hooked her arm through Ava’s. “Belphie’s confident we’ll get these papers, so we gotta be in and _out_. Y’know, like how you want **Dia** in and out of **_you_**.” She knew _damn well_ how hard her partner-in-crime lusted abundantly, ~~and constantly,~~ over Diavolo. It was amusing to gauge her reactions to how horny she was; in relation to how she reacted to her admittedly crass jokes, which would _definitely_ be considered pushing the envelope by more refined company. 

“Is that _so_ ,” Ava hummed to herself perfectly content to take the ribbing with a knowing smile. She tugged on her arm, swinging the two of them back and forth in a playful manner as they walked. Demons and humans alike gave the pair a wide berth when they saw them sauntering down the sidewalk away from RAD. Class was out for the day, or that would be what they told Lucifer if they spotted him--not that they were skipping their last period. “If I’m guilty of wanting to be railed by our Prince, what does that make you...?” Out of the corner of her eye she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “...a certain raven haired asshole catch,” she dipped her gaze to bat her lashes before she continued, “your lusty as _fuck_ gaze?” 

Ava’s retort led to Sophie’s cheeks turning a deep shade of red. She jerked her head away from the other, a noisy huff brushing off her lips. “I’m...going to ignore that,” she grumbled.

_Ava 1, Sophie ∞_

Their banter continued, loud and brash as they remained blissfully unaware of those around them. The willing ignorance they had for others came through with louder-than-acceptable public shrieks of glee and bickering. The two played annoying games, willing dares, and thrown insults with joy at the others' peevish reactions. They ran into people as they tried to avoid getting smacked by the other. Once they reached the castle, they passed through the gates without a hint of a care on their minds that they were about to do something incredibly stupid. Said carelessness abruptly ended when they entered the grand foyer. A rather dour-looking demon greeted them, the ever present judging look in his eye as he looked them over. He took in their heavily modified R.A.D. uniforms, which were no longer on par with the dress code with barely hidden disdain. It took all his willpower not to shake his head. 

“And to _what_ may I owe the pleasure of your arrival,” he kept up his impeccable manners, despite his distaste for the females standing before him. “The Prince is not here at the moment so I must insist--”

“It’s _fiiiine_ , Barbie,” Sophie drawled out with an annoyed lilt in her tone as she pulled the key out from her bra. The movement gave an intended, uninhibited sight to the top of her tits--which threatened to spill over the cups of her bra. The demon standing before the two shot her a deadpanned look at her lascivious gesture, unruffled by the sight.

Ava waved, “Hiya Barb,” she flashed him a bright smile when his lips pursed together at being interrupted so rudely. “No need to insist on anything, we actually--” 

“He just needs to get his tail out of his ass,” Soph cut in, _again,_ over her friend. Ava tilted her head back to look up at the impressive art that was painted on the ceiling. Oh, how she would never be able to look Barbatos in the eye again. “I was given a key by Lucy Goosey **himself**. Relax. Let’s go, Ava.” Sophie waved the key around for prominence to enunciate her point before she dropped it back securely within her bra. The foolish woman latched onto the equally-as-moronic arm, hauling her towards their destination ~~before Barbatos ended their existence on this realm~~. 

_Sophie ∞, Ava 1, Barbatos -1_

“W-We’re in a hurry, and I’m sure you’re busy,” she rushed through the words as she called over her shoulder while scrambling to get her friend further away from the situation ~~_before she somehow made it worse_~~. She waved, a friendly smile on her lips in hopes of placating the demon. “Thank you for doing such a good job, and for your dedication. I promise we’ll be quick. You won’t even know we’re here.” 

“ _Ladies,_ ” though he very much doubted the two humans in front of him qualified as such, “no one is to enter the estate without my knowledge or consent, even if you do have a key I _must_ implore you t--”

“Blah, blah, **_blah_** ,” Sophie flicked her wrist out behind her with elegance--the gesture was quickly overshadowed when her middle finger shot up at Barbatos. “It’s _not_ a ploy to finally get Ava to **finally** hook up with DIADADDY!” Sophie cackled over her shoulder. Her footsteps obnoxiously pummeled the ground as she trekked on with reckless abandon.

“ _Soph_!” Ava hissed, striving to keep up with her with her wayward familiar as they sprinted down the hall away from Barbatos.

As he watched the two take flight, he couldn’t help but immediately question the circumstances and the validity of their intentions. He pulled out his D.D.D. and pulled up the Prince’s contact. 

Sophie let her pace slow as they reached the top of the third flight of stairs. She listened to hear if Barbatos was following them. When no sound followed their escapade, she let out a delighted cheer. She then took note of their targeted door up ahead and donned her shit-eating grin. 

“ _Anyway_ , Satan got **this** for us.” Soph plucked the office key from her self made boob pocket, “He managed to steal Lucifer’s personal key one night after spiking his drink with Demonus. We best not to waste all the effort he put into this plan, so don't you _dare_ chicken out now.” The troublemaker beamed, proud of herself for her accomplished misdemeanor as she held the key out to Ava. The smart girl looked like she was starting to doubt their plan, now that they were actually there.

“Wanna do the honors so we can _roast_ his ass finally?” Sophie encouraged her, as an endeavor to wipe away her friend's second-guessing. 

Once Ava unhooked her arm, she accepted the key with a false sense of bravado and a wink. “Can’t ignore that ass of his, can ya?” she teased, “I don’t know how you haven’t physically bore any holes into it by how often you stare at it.” Tapping the key against the door, she could only giggle. “Ready?” She gave her friend a coy smile as she pressed the key smoothly into the lock and turned it with a faint click. 

Sophie’s face crimsoned at the truth her comrade spat towards her. Her eyes narrowed, her rebuttal already boiling out of her mouth. “‘ _OoOoOoH DIAVOLO_ ’,” she mimicked Ava, thrashing her arms around with a spot-on impression of the other girl. “‘ _I mAsTuRbAtE iN tHe BaThRoOm AfTeR sChOoL tO yOuR dEvIlGrAm PhOtOs!_ _Please, give me that big, royal demon_ ** _PP_**!’” A pleased feeling washed over Soph’s visage as she crossed her arms. “You can open the door now, _pal_. Apology accepted.”

Ava gave her best fake porn noise to join in on the childish shenanigans as she opened the door, “Oh, yes, Lucifer, right there, oh,” she let her voice pitch higher into an outrageous breathy moan. “Don’t stop, _oh_ , _oh_ , **_yesssssss_** ,” as the door opened she easily danced around Sophie. She sprinted into the room to avoid Sophie’s aggression and moved to the desk between them. With her hands on the surface, she wiggled her ass playfully. “Ohhhh, _Luciiii_ , you’re so fine and-” she rolled her eyes up to the back of her head and fluttered her lashes, “your _ass_ is why I’m failing Magical History of the Seven Planes,” her moan cut off prematurely as she broken down into a fit of giggles. 

While the two of them behaved like the ignorant fools they truly were, neither one saw their phones go off at the same time. 

“HEY!” Sophie picked up an eraser from Diavolo’s desk and threw it at her, laughing in spite of herself. Ava had a point, but _damn_ , the bitch didn't have to do her so dirty like that. “ **Anyway** ,” she shook her head and smiled, scouring the desk for their goal, “ _Stop imagining Diavolo bending you over the table and_ **_help_ ** _me_ look you ignorant slut!” She gyrated her hips along the edge of the desk, “‘Awwww _yEaH_ !’” she mewled, back to imitating her companion, “ _f_ _UcK mE rIgHt HeRe, D I A V O L OOOOOOOOOOO--”_

It wasn’t until a loud and very distinct baritone laugh echoed down the hallway from nearby that Sophie’s eyes widened. The disruption nearly caused her to stumble from her position on the table.

“ _Shit_ ,” She hissed, rounding the table as she frantically looked at Ava, “ ** _We gotta hide_ **!”

Ava’s head practically snapped to the door at the sound, her eyes mirroring her friend’s. “Fuck,” she breathed out as the sound of shoes clicking against the floor approached them. Panic rose in her chest as time ran out for the two females, their impending doom drawing nigh. _Shit, fuck, okay, try to be calm_ , Ava told herself, inhaling deeply as she did her best to **think**. The sound grew louder, her time to find a hiding spot rapidly diminishing. “No, no, no,” she whispered repeatedly as she desperately tried to think of an escape route. As she whirled around, she looked back to the window. Woefully, they were on the third floor; windows were a no go. There was only one door-- _also_ a no go. While death may have been preferable in that moment, she opted to scurry to the curtains. She hoped she could possibly cram herself behind the heavy floor-length material. 

“Not _everything_ is subject to chastisement, Lucifer,” Diavolo let out a boisterous guffaw. His laugh was in response to the borderline war crimes his friend utilized to discipline a group of demons. “Your punishment will straighten them out! I assure you, no further measures need to be taken.” 

Said demons spray-painted “RAD SUXXXX” with rather poorly drawn dicks and tits to accompany the slogan. The offending graffiti stained a large portion of the school wall, near the Student Council room. The two older demons had been more than happy to watch them scrub the walls, all while being suspended by their _pinky_ toes.

Sophie noticed there was enough room under the desk for two people. She lunged forward and caught hold of Ava’s forearm. She then dragged her under the spacious desk, leaving no room for debate. She held her finger to her lips in a “shhh”-ing motion at Ava, doing her best to slow her berserk breath. Listening to the Demon Prince speak, Soph shot a smug smile in her pal’s direction. She made muted sex faces, mouthing “DIADADDY, OHHHH DIADADDYYYYYY”.

She didn’t take heed of her head potentially bumping up against the desk.

“I don’t think they’ve truly _learned_ , my Lord,” Lucifer sighed once more, shaking his head. “I never thought there was someone, let alone a _group_ of someones, out there who would be able to surpass Mammon in _stupidity_.”

Ava looked at her friend with horror--which quickly morphed into stifled giggles at Sophie's outrageous and exaggerated faces. She bit down on her knuckles, as the pain grew in her stomach to keep the snickering to a low. 

There was a pause at the door. At the unnatural pause to their conversation, Ava’s eyes went wide. 

They hadn’t shut the door.

Her dumbass friend hadn’t bothered with closing the door once they were _inside_ the office. 

She _really_ wanted to kill Sophie in that instant.

The latter, oblivious to her friend’s panic, kept making sex faces. 

Her foolishness was abruptly brought to light when, in a flash, she knocked her head into the top of the desk. 

“ _AAAAAOOOWWWWCHHHH_ !” She groaned, “ _AH AH OOOOOWWWW_ !” She held her head in her hands, not exactly back in reality. “ **Fuuuuuuck, what the** **_fuck’s_ ** **this desk made of?!** **_MAMMOTH BONES_ **?!”

Ava felt her face pale; a prayer on her lips as she shut her eyes--begging whatever deity was listening in on their impending doom--to have pity on their stupid foolish asses. She made a mental note to **KILL SOPHIE WHEN THIS WAS ALL OVER WITH**.

“Ladies.”

Diavolo's tone sent delicious tremors down Ava’s body in waves. As if by reflex, she reacted with a forward jerk of her knees to exit from their shared hiding spot. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Ava whimpered softly. 

Sophie’s eyes bulged when she noticed her friend leaving their safe haven. Diavolo’s discovery went unheard by her, blocked out by her loud tantrum. “What are you _doing_ ?!” She hissed, clambering up from under the desk as well. She shot Ava a glare, “ _Snap out of it_ , they’ll be here any minute!” she grabbed her ally by the shoulders and attempted to _force_ her back underneath the table. “Look, I _know_ you wanna get fucked by Diavolo, but **we got shit to do**!”

Ava turned her head slowly to look back at her friend, her mouth slightly open in horror--the other girl literally had _no_ idea just how badly fucked they were. “They’re already _here_ , **dumbass** ,” she shook her head in wonder at just how dense her bff could be sometimes.

Sophie’s heart dropped when she turned around as well, the sight of Diavolo and Lucifer greeting her with matching glares. She looked back at Ava, then back at the two demons. Her gaze hovered mostly on Lucifer’s, which was lit by an unholy flare that burned into her own. 

“Uh, I can explain,” Sophie lowered her hands in dim hopes of placation, “we were... _the devil made us do it_ …?” She forced out a skittish laugh, her face metaphorically on fire at the situation she definitely _didn’t_ get them into.

“Ava,” Diavolo shook his head, dissatisfaction all over his gorgeous face, “I expected this from _Sophie_ , not **you**.” The Prince battled an oncoming laugh, lips twitching from the inner mental strength it took him to hold back.

“ _HEY_!” Sophie tried to protest, but really didn't have much room to stand on. The Demon Prince had a point. 

Doing her best to not laugh, Ava looked up at the Prince from beneath her lashes. “Just how much of those never ending ‘reports’ from Lucifer on us have you skimmed over, instead of reading?” Her playful inquiry incited a raise of Dia’s brow, along with amusement that glimmered in those golden hues. He looked her over with a closer inspection, pleased with the new modifications the girl made to her uniform. 

Ava jerked her thumb over at her co-conspirator, then turned slightly to give her friend a shake of her head full of pity, “Where _she_ goes, _I_ follow,” unable to resist, she caught Diavolo’s gaze. She flicked her eyes back to look at him, after sticking her tongue out with a wink. 

The flirting between Diavolo and Ava made Sophie want to wretch--no matter how hypocritical it made her. “Get a **room** , sickos,” she scorned the two lovebirds, tiptoeing away from the desk.

Ava gave Sophie some side eye, “You must have hit your head, like, _super_ hard. We _are_ in a room, moron.” 

Diavolo couldn’t help but smile at their repartee, but quickly sobered up. A sharp look from Lucifer reminded him of why they were there in the _first_ place. 

“It’s all a shitty coincidence on how we ended up here,” Soph assured the two peeved demons, “so, we best be on our way, because I'm sure you're _suuuuuper_ busy.” Her eyes flickered up into Lucifer’s tested dark ones, boredom engraved all over her face. Even though _she_ was the one who set this entire conundrum in motion, she was over it.

“You will do no such thing,” Lucifer growled, his patience running thin. “ _On your knees, you impudent_ **brat**.”

This sent Sophie on a tirade of her blatantly mocking the firstborn, _her_ patience reaching its end. " _On YoUr KnEeS_ ,” the idiotic girl spat out, not caring that all she succeeded in was being a brat to the powerful first born.

“ ** _SOPHIE_ **.” 

“ _sOpHiE.”_

Diavolo could not help but burst out into another boisterous laugh at their antics, recollecting himself when his eyes rested on Ava’s timid posture. 

He ambled over to her with care, all the grace of a predator stalking its prey as to not spook it. Tipping her chin up so her focus was on him--instead of the angry mess of claws and teeth next to them. He offered a serene smile that shined a stark contrast to the turbulent situation at hand. The cursing and disagreement somehow managed to escalate--not that it fazed the Prince. Ava, on the other hand, struggled with remembering how to breathe. 

“You’re far too sweet to be engaged in such antics, you know that?” He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. “However, you must face the consequences of your actions, fair and square.” Diavolo leaned in, his voice lowering only for her ears as his lips brushed against her jaw, “...or Lucifer will bitch at me for the rest of the week for taking pity on your sweet little ass.” His fingers had slowly trailed down her sides as he spoke until he cupped her ass and squeezed. Much to his mirth, she gasped at the sensation but not once did she try to break away from his hold. “Miss Ava,” He leaned back to look down at her, continuing when she nodded, “I need you to go along with what I’m about to do. Will you be my good girl?” The Demon Prince planted a gentle kiss just below her ear. “You’ll feel _wonderful_ , I **promise** …”

Ava let out another whimper at the feeling of his lips on her skin. “I’m sorry, truly, really,” her voice trembled from the stimulation he provided from simply his words and mouth, her lower body tightening with each gesticulation. It also did not help her case to keep her sanity when he kept squeezing her ass every time she whimpered. 

“It's too late for apologies, pretty girl,” he chuckled, “but you _will_ be, don't worry that pretty head of yours.” His forbidding words painted a stark contrast to the light tone and smile he gave her. He leaned back onto his heels, “Your friend here sure got you two into a predicament,” the Future King of the Devildom winked at the more reasonable of the two students.

Sophie, on the other hand, was _still_ bickering back and forth with the mighty firstborn fallen seraphim. Her idiocy knew no bounds that afternoon, much to Ava’s dismay. 

She frowned, her brow worrying when she turned to watch her friend continue to dig her own grave. “Maybe he should give her something to keep her from talking,” Ava's gaze lit up as she looked over to Lucifer, then back at the Prince--who quickly caught on to her meaning. 

_Unbeknownst to Ava, the Avatar of Pride took note of her suggestion for the activities that would follow later._

Content to let them bicker - Diavolo had more important matters to attend to than Lucifer being unable to wrangle a rowdy human. He only shook his head, the same grin on his face as he turned his focus back on his favorite exchange student. He then pressed on with the very important task of nosing along her skin, taking note of the hints of her body wash. He worked his way down her neck to the top of her chest before he paused to lavish attention there. He made a soft tut with his lips, letting them brush against her skin in a way that raised goosebumps in their wake when she squirmed. 

“I think you should be more worried about your _self_ , kitten.” When he tilted his head slightly to look up at her, her knowledge of how to properly breathe vanished. 

Sophie had said something that Ava didn’t hear--her brain was far too busy fighting the instinctual and blinding urge to turn around and bend over for the Prince. Her friend nimbly evaded Lucifer’s hand as he lashed out at her, then twirled away to get out of his reach. She settled for cowering behind Ava, in false hopes that she could shield her from his wrath.

“What, wait, wh--” the latter blinked rapidly, her head spinning from the rush of being teased by the Prince. Furthermore, having her partner in crime metaphorically dump a bucket of cold water over her head; with a shove that dislodged her brain and body from Diavolo’s grasp. 

“Welp, we got shit to do. Take _care,_ bro- _tatoes_.” Sophie endeavored to step around them, purposefully shoving her shoulder against Lucifer’s well built one out of spite. As she moved, she kept up with exploiting her friend as a shield from both of them-- _mostly_ the right-hand of Diavolo. "Oops."

“I said _kneel_ , you insolent brat, not run,” Lucifer reached out with lightning reflexes and seized Sophie by her wrist, “you may _not_ leave.” She yelped and struggled against his resolute grip as he latched around her wrist, her resolve crumbling as she surveyed how pissed he _truly_ was. Her fight or flight instincts came into operation full swing when he crushed her chest to his. Ava was unshackled from Soph’s grip, leading her to attempt another bolt for freedom.

Before Lucifer could launch into a verbal onslaught, Sophie’s body seemed to act on its own as she raised one leg. She stomped down hard on his foot, his grunt reflecting the disbelief of what just occurred.

“ ** _SOOOOPHIIEEEEE_**?!” _She’s not going to walk for a_ **_month_ ** _after this_ , he raged internally with a hearable snarl.

Sophie became conscious of her newly obtained freedom as she sprinted out the door, Ava in tow behind her. 

“Do you _truly_ believe you can out run us, Sophie.”

Lucifer’s words were not rushed as he quickly recovered, his cruel intentions evident that they had just made this far worse on themselves by running away. Diavolo didn’t say anything to dissuade the threat, it was worse when all he did was softly laugh to himself. 

Sophie could not overlook the coil in her lower stomach from hearing his rhetorical question.

Ava stopped, tugging Sophie to follow her lead. “Look,” she hissed, “we’re already so fucked, it’s not even funny--”

“Good! Maybe you’ll get DiaDick like you _dreamt_ of for months!” Sophie heaved her along, “but right _now_ , we need to g-”

“We can’t outrun them, Sophie!” Ava felt the same panic from before emerging in her chest.

_Oh fuck, oh no_. 

They were so dead--the Demon Prince was going to eat them alive, or the Malicious Sadist was going to feed them to Cerberus. 

Either way, they were **dead**. 

D-E-D.  
**_DEAD._**

“Not if we dawdle here with our thumbs up our _asses_ ,” Sophie spat at her dim-witted friend who was frozen in panic. 

“Look,” Diavolo’s voice was cheery as it easily cut through their bickering, “why don't we give them a head start?” When Lucifer didn’t answer, Diavolo let out a bewitching laugh.

“?!” both of them had the same matching confused faces. This was not what they thought was going to happen. He was going to just let them go? They turned to look at each other in bewilderment. 

“You better start running, girls, and make sure you really give it your all,” he beamed particularly at Ava for that bit, “I do love a **challenge**.”

The two girls skedaddled down the hall, panic-stricken as they relied on the adrenaline boost coursing through their veins. They fled for the palace doors, heaving them open as the crisp, invigorating air blasted their fronts. 

“Come on, come on, this way,” Ava hung a hard left and started to run around the building towards the back.

Back in the office, Diavolo boomed out an additional hearty laugh at the dilemma placed before them. Thanks to those two lovable buffoons, things were getting interesting once more around the castle. It had been far too boring in these halls and the incoming prospect of what those two had just proposed only filled him with mirth. 

“Now is _not_ the time to laugh, Diavolo,” Lucifer’s jaw clenched as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “we can _not_ tolerate such behavior. When I get a hold of those two, they will receive the **strictest** of punishments. I _assure_ you that they will learn their lesson after today.” 

The Demon Prince stabilized his laughter with a shake of his head, “This has been a turn of events, hasn’t it?” He gestured for his right-hand to accompany him, “I believe this is an excellent situation we have been handed to let off some steam,” as they strolled out of the office, he paused and shut the door. In that moment facing away from Lucifer he let himself have a private cruel smile before schooling his features back into their jovial warmth. 

“Perhaps they’ve gotten _too_ comfy down here in the Devildom,” he mused to his friend before turning to give him a knowing smile, “shall we refresh their memory on who is in charge?” Diavolo did not appear to be as perturbed by this predicament as Lucifer was. It gave him all the more reason to get closer to Ava, much to his every growing satisfaction. He recounted all the excuses he whipped up just to see her, even if it were after hours in the Student Council room. He would fib and tell her of extra reports needing to be filed, or merely ask her about why she didn’t do as well on an exam; even if she had received an B+. When they worked together, Diavolo would deliberately set her chair as close to his seat as possible without dropping _too_ many hints to the poor flustered girl. Her scent intoxicated him with a relentlessness that haunted his mind no matter where he went. It tormented him to the point where he was about to pilfer from her laundry like some dirty pervert. It drove him to such desperate lengths he had almost given in not ten minutes ago and taken her across his desk. He could not help the twitch of his cock when he recalled their interaction just moments prior--how she responded so _well_ to his words and touch without any need for training. There was no denying he craved for more. 

He was a demon, after all; he needed to get his hands on her…

...on his **good girl**.

Lucifer processed the subtext behind the Prince’s words, repressing a scoff as he trailed next to his Prince. 

“Aren’t we beyond fucking women into submission,” he posed a question as they easily followed in the wake of the two girls. “I do believe your Father agreed and signed to some accords to keep such things from happening.” Even as he called the other demon out, he wasn’t _wholly_ opposed to the idea and what it would entail. Their fear was a beacon to him, calling out to them with a desire set ablaze. 

Back when he first swore his eternal allegiance, him and the Prince would scavenge the ends of the Earth in pursuit of extra... _lovers_ to join their shared bed. Memories of them ravaging humans in the confines of his Prince’s bedroom played in his head while they walked down the hallway and down the staircase--almost as if it was his favorite film. His hushed mental musings prompted a smug smile to grace across his lips at the memories. There were such fond parts to his past as to how he broke them into their shared impulses, to prepare them for _his_ Prince. 

Perhaps that’s _exactly_ what that little _ingrate_ , **Sophie** , needed in order for him to get his point across. 

Despite her nefarious antics, she was quite aesthetically pleasing to look at. He found himself habitually finding his gaze following her as she sped through the halls, always in a rush to the next shenanigan that demanded her attention. In spite of how frequently he hounded her for her behavior, there was an exhilaration that came with cornering her each time she pushed his buttons. He could not give utterance to the thoughts that came forward, unbidden. How he desired to hear her cry out his name, her voice raw as she screamed with each impact of his hand. Lucifer took a deep breath at the thought--just the _thought_ \--of what her face would look like as she pleaded with him for mercy. He entertained the image of her claiming she’d learned her lesson, tears and cries escaping her striking body. Not that the sight of her tears would stop him. He wouldn't stop until she was broken and ready to be reformed into his liking. 

It was instinctive; how easily his demon form slid out from captivity at the simple thought of dominating that little slut and bending her over his knee. He hadn’t even known he had done it until Diavolo turned and gave him a knowing smile as he took in his morphed features. 

“Sometimes,” Diavolo felt himself return the gesture allowing himself to bring his own demon form forward as he rolled his shoulders, “rules need to be broken.” 

The demons exchanged devious grins as the Prince waved the palace doors open with a flick of his wrist with a blatant showcase to his power.


	2. Dumb and dumber / Dicked down with no where to go

_You may run, but we both know_

_That’s unbefitting of my good girl._

_Flee all you want, but in the end_

_There is no escape_

_I’m going to enjoy your sweet cries._

_You can beg me to stop._

_It’s not going to matter._

_Your body cannot deny me._

_I’m going to enjoy breaking you._

_Piece by piece._

  
  


To reform you as _my_ perfect image.

  
  
  
  


“We made it,” Sophie rested her hands on her knees, bent over at the waist as she tried to take in large gulping breaths. She nudged her head up to see if Ava was fairing just as poorly. 

Hint: she was. 

Despite the predicament they found themselves in, she still found the ability to smile in triumph ~~even if it stemmed from a falsely inflated sense of pride at their perceived accomplishment~~. “We outran demons, Av, my girl. We showed them that humans shouldn’t be fucked with.”

“Correction, imbecile: we outran our _sense of direction_ ,” Ava wheezed from the sharp burn in her chest. She felt herself stumble and her legs start to give out. She crumpled down to the ground, ultimately giving up on what she thought life was supposed to be ~~because it definitely wasn’t this~~. “Where the fuck _are_ we even,” she turned her head a fraction to the left and then to the right in absolute and utter confusion.

As if that state of mind wasn’t par for the course for the poor slut. 

Neither view in either direction seemed to do much to help her figure out where they had run to in their blind hysteria. Sadly, the only thing around them was the looming evergreens composing the walls of the maze. If they were planted to give visitors to this area of the garden an ever present sense of doom, congratulations - it worked. “What the fuck is up with rich assholes and stupid over-the-top mazes?” Ava let her arms spread wide open as she embraced the inevitable defeat of their current quandary. Unlike her rather devil-may-care friend, she couldn’t shake the feeling that things were not going to be alright. The feeling teethed at her heels, causing her to jump at every shadow around them. She couldn't help but keep glancing over her shoulder, despite no one else being near.

“Beats the fuck outta me,” Sophie drawled her sass out, moving to shake her hips in tempo with each word before plopping herself on the grass. There were no fucks given that her skirt was hitched up over the curve of her ass. It wasn’t anything Ava hadn’t seen before; she didn’t even bother trying to point out to her friend that she was exposing herself for all the world to gaze upon. 

That little nugget of knowledge came from first hand experience. 

Ava kept her damn mouth shut, knowing Sophie would simply take the skirt off ~~had she made any mention of it~~. “I’m glad I didn’t wear underwear today, let me ya,” Soph let out a laugh, finally able to catch her breath, “I feel _much_ freer in commando.” At least Sophie was able to look around and take in the area better. She paused when she saw a gazebo nearby, sparking a familiar yet faint memory. She furrowed her brow as she attempted to jog her memory, trying to think of something for once in her life that was something other than sex. 

Without warning, the lost memory all came back to her with a twisted emotion that gripped her tight -- Lucifer had lectured her for three hours straight in that very same gazebo. She had pulled quite the elaborate prank during a Retreat; while she had thought it was quite clever, Lucifer had not shared her sentiments. Soph knew this because he had made his thoughts on the matter very clear. While she had felt herself die a bit inside, it was also a strain to force herself to make it look as if she actually was listening to him ~~instead of imagining him railing her against one of the gazebo’s poles~~. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, a tad louder than was deemed appropriate, causing poor Ava to shriek with dismay, “We’re in the _Garden_ , Ava! Not the one with the horny plants, thank fuck.” She breathed a sigh of relief, scavenging for her D.D.D in her bra as she stood up. Her legs wobbled for a moment before she steadied herself. She was tempted to check said garden out now that they were safe and had a moment to relax. 

She figured they might as _well_ , since they were here and all. 

“Horny...plants?” Of _course_ , that would be the one thing Ava would hear from her friend. She went limp and flopped back onto the grass, no fucks given about flashing anyone that walked by. “Soph, we don’t need any more of that shitty demon nonsense in our lives. _Please_ , I’m honestly going to start begging -- and you _know_ I only do that when I’m _really_ horny -- so I have to _reaaaally mean it_.” There had been enough scared horniness in her life today, and she was getting close to her limit. “I don’t understand why you keep o--” 

A loud snapping noise startled Ava out of her rambling thoughts. She turned to the source thinking it was Diavolo and Lucifer--only to be met with the view of Sophie brazenly walking over every single twig she could find. The fucks given for their safety were lacking. 

“S _ophieeeee_ ,” Ava seethed with a mock anger, getting up on her elbows. “Come _on_ ,” she whined when her plea went unheeded. Not wanting her friend to get too far ahead, she scrambled to sweep debris from her clothing. “Where are you going, you _simpleton_!" Her voice pitched up an octave in her fear, "That place looks dangerous, we're already surrounded by demons ~~and who the fuck knows what~~ , can we just for once _please_ go home?”

Hearing Ava whine and be such a wet blanket to her fun triggered something within Sophie. She raised her top lip in scorn, “They won’t go into the Secret Garden, you fool. It causes hallucinations, but we've got the team advantage of not being a slimy demon,” Sophie walked quickly, her curiosity overthrowing the oncoming path of destruction. “We’ll be safe if we are quick and don’t fall for the mirages. They’ll _never_ find us here. I know a shortcut we can take and leave those two ancient fossils in our dust.” 

Another conniving grin washed over Sophie’s visage as she found herself standing at the entrance to the Garden. She cracked her knuckles and reached her arm out to lean forward, allowing her fingers to tickle at the smooth leaves. 

“Soph, this is is really bad ide--”

“All I need is for you to trust me, Ava,” she cut her off as she continued to scrutinize the flowers in the bushes. Soph didn’t turn back to look at the person she considered her friend, due to being sick of how much of a spoil sport Ava could truly be. “ _I’m_ why we’re safe from the daddy demons, just so you know.” 

“Safe, but not fucked,” Ava pouted, but just like Soph ultimately knew she would, she got up and followed her lead. 

“Look, if we end up _not_ getting fucked by them,” Sophie countered as they entered the inner most sanctum of the _Garden_ , “I bet my _nipple piercings_ they fuck each other. Lucifer is _totally_ Diavolo’s lapdog.” She skipped into the embrace of the Garden and twirled around once. Her arms spread and lips pulled back wide in a type of grin ~~Ava briefly considered to be manic~~ , “Let’s take solace in all the fucking that occurs between DiaLuci. Hell, we should write fanfiction of those two when we get out of here.”

Despite the situation they were in, she couldn’t help but laugh, “Only if it’s really shitty, like shitty enough that Barbatos gets pissed off and yells at us for even think--”

Ava stopped mid stride, her ~~best~~ worst nightmare was coming to fruition before her very eyes. A burning sensation filled her lungs as they malfunctioned a second-- _third_?-- ~~ _did it ultimately matter?_~~ \--time. There was no way for her to get them working again after this, because she would be dead and six feet under in the matter of moments. 

“S-Soph…” she felt her hand raise to point behind her, a hiccup escaping her lips as fear overrode her mental capabilities.

_**AVA.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING.** _

For once, Sophie actually listened to her friend there was something in--only for her heart to sink right to her commando ass. 

The two demons they had been running from--that they had thought were left long behind them--instead came around the corner ahead of them. They strode alongside each other on the path looking completely nonplussed at the sight of the two humans shaking in fear before them. 

“Y’know, I had a bet you two would be in the _Garden_ ,” Diavolo lamented, looking completely put out by this fact. He then tilted his head to regard the raven haired demon next to him. “They were close to being where I said they would be, Lucifer. I think it should count, the statue I bet they'd reach is right there behind us.”

“No.” Lucifer didn’t even turn his gaze to look at him, which caused the Prince to pout even further. The object of Lucifer’s intent, Sophie, held his gaze and never let it leave while she attempted to back away. She emitted fear fueled laugh before she turned on her heel to run for the hills, leaving Lucifer as only a distant memory. 

“The farther you run from me, the greater the consequences you will suffer by my hand, _Sophie_ ,” he called out in no rush after her. He remained with the other two in the Garden, unfazed by her brainless choice to flee instead of accepting her inevitable fate of subjugation. There had been a secret desire tucked deep within his thoughts that begged for her to take that option. He didn’t want a willing prey.

_He preferred it when they ran from him._

It sent a thrill through him to watch her run. Nothing excited him more than the taste of fear tinged with her undisguised arousal. The faint scent was, nonetheless, tantalizing to his senses. The heady desire flooded his system, the lingering tension hanging flush in the air where she has just been. 

A shudder went down his spine to the tips of his toes, his eyes becoming hooded. His instincts staged a coup d’etat against his thoughts as they threatened to burn him from within; to consume the remains until there was nothing left. Centuries of calculated and meticulous control kept him from snapping under the strain, granting him chase right then and there. He ran his tongue over the bottom edge of his teeth, mouth open as to inhale that siren call that beckoned him onward. 

To have such a chase, after having been denied for so long, he wanted this to last. 

He _needed_ this to last.

It would be over too soon for his liking if he gave in to his desires. His imagination craved the call of his muse, oh how she beckoned out to him in want despite her fleeing steps. No more would merely pursuing her in the halls suffice. The way her body moved with each guffaw, each laugh--she herself would be why his self control would go up in flames. 

Lucifer knew what she desired most of all. He was more than willing to give it to her as she wished. 

Patience--and a deceptively heavy hand--would be tight around her throat in such a way that she would remain unaware until it was too late for her to scream for help. 

What he needed now more than ever was to feel her against his skin. The look in her eyes when she realized what was going to happen and being unable to stop it or resist. Lust with a twinge of fear was the most desired look a human could ever offer him. 

He knew she wouldn’t make it far. There was nowhere she could go on any plane known to man or demon to escape his reach. The thought of her having these misplaced beliefs in her capabilities to escape him only served to add fuel onto the already blazing inferno compromising his carnal desires.

Diavolo watched his second with a careful eye, taking in all the uncommon sight of emotions laid bare before him. They tumbled one after the other across his face, never lingering for long before being replaced by another stronger need. His elegant features were accented by these repressed cravings, the tension drawing him tight within its cruel grasp. All of this was something Diavolo had not seen in years; and he rapidly drank up the sight in order to be able to remember back upon it fondly. The normally stoic demon had been set ablaze by such a flighty human, forcing him for the first time in centuries to submit to his demanding instincts.

In turn, it had Diavolo willing to give in to his own innermost impulses ~~_especially since no one was there to stop him_~~.

He moved to bring his attention to Ava who stood completely still before him. Her prey-like instincts having been downright vanquishing any thought her body might have had to any attempt to flee alongside her friend. It was a mistake not to follow, her mind garbled a howl of anguish when she saw it was too late. Now left behind alone with this ancient predator that was looking down at her as if she would make a delicious snack. 

The last mistake she made that day was her undoing. She tilted her head up to meet Diavolo’s piercing gaze. It held her against her will, the depths of his golden eyes ignited with a craving to consume her right on the very spot. He didn’t have to tell her what was going to happen; instinctively, she knew. Her mind remained at peace with her lot in life, despite her body’s cry for a mercy that would never be bestowed upon her. 

Ava shuddered as he shook his head and made a soft tutting noise. “I’m disappointed, little one,” He chided her like a teacher towards an errant student, “how many times have I told you _not_ to go near the Secret Garden?” He held out his hands as he continued towards her with a slow, steady pace. “Yet here you are, all too willingly entering its embrace as you absent yourself from my own.” He gave her a pained look, as if her betrayal had physically wounded him. Diavolo paid no heed to the other pair, foo focused on his own prey being within his grasp. 

Ava had no control over the shiver that set her nerve endings ablaze, burning hotter with each step he took towards her. She felt herself melt, her legs becoming useless from Diavolo coming within too close of a proximity to her sanity. 

  
“Do you desire to avoid me _that_ badly?” he purred, content he had finally managed to close the space between them. He frowned when she desperately shook her head, her throat struggling to let the words escape that would placate him. “A good girl doesn't go through all that trouble to make me find them, now do they?” 

“No, Daddy,” she whimpered, the despairing pleas to state her case had died the moment she saw his disappointment. It tapped within a primal part of her brain that aimed to please. She wanted this Demon Prince to be proud of her, to sing her praises as he held her.

Her usage of the pet name did not go unheard by him; it only stimulated the urge to take her even more. It had been screaming in his ear for some time now, demanding he reach forward and pluck her for his own. He needed to hide her away, deep within the corridors of his castle and away from the gaze of others who would seek such corruption of an innocent creature. She was his alone to form into what he desired for her. He knew what she needed, and was more than willing to help her. Diavolo was known for his patience and discipline. 

Alas, in this current moment even he seemed to be barely able to maintain the barest hold over it.

_For_ _now,_ he would take only a small taste to sate his hunger. 

There would always be more time later. 

Diavolo hated how there was something about this time of year down in Devildom that got under his skin. In such a way that made him way to lay claim on any willing hole and just _fuck_ it into submission. It put him in a spiteful mood that he couldn’t — the thrill of laying a claim on something, someone, _anyone,_ had eluded him for so long. 

How he wanted to complete a hunt, even an easy one like this - it was enough to scratch the feral itch deep inside him. The opportunity hardly presented itself anymore; being too occupied with work and running the Devildom didn’t allow him to indulge in his...heat? Seasonal desires? What it was mattered not to him, since he had always been able to satisfy his baser urges in times past. He had been filled with a dismay when courting humans to bedchambers had been heralded as too old fashioned. That it was too gauche in such a way it fell out of favor over the last few centuries. How he lamented that loss. It made him cruel, irritable and short of temper to those in his court. There was no release to alleviate the seasonal changes; instead the built up grew worse with each passing year. Now that Ava was before him, he almost felt pity for her as she trembled in his arms. She was going to take the brunt of his pent up desires, though he had a feeling she was going to serve him well in spite of that.

Oh, if only he had known when he woke up this morning how easily his favorite student would have fallen into his lap in such a way that would trigger these desires. He would have woken up in a much more... _favorable_ mood. 

It had been far too easy for him to scoop her up and cradle her against his chest. His earlier frustrations had faded into the background, muted now that he had her. When he felt her weight settle into him, his slight smile carried a cruel twist in it while she snuggled closer to him. How precious and innocent was she--this new toy for him to break. 

On a whim he let his hands wander up her thigh to test a theory that whispered to him in the back of his incited mind. He knew he was right in his assumption by the way she moaned and leaned into his touch. Her reaction had him believing she wasn’t as innocent as she sometimes liked to act. What a cruel little minx she was, he thought to himself as she watched her previous apprehension replace itself with a feeling of contentment due to his touch against her heated skin. As she adjusted to the feeling of being in his arms, his cock gave another quiver. Ah, how zealous he was to explore Ava’s more than willing heat. 

“That’s what I thought,” His timbre rumbled in her ear, “it’s such a pity...you’ve listened to your rather _questionable_ friend for far too long, my precious pet.” He leaned down to nuzzle the side of her head, his voice low and steady in her ear. “Don’t worry, I’m more than willing to train you. As to ensure that this won’t happen again.” 

"I'm sorry," the words were practically a sob in her throat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't want to, I promise I want to be your good girl..." 

He couldn't help but let out a gentle shushing noise, her sweet pleading voice triggering a part of him he thought was long expired. 

Yet still she sobbed, "It won't happen again, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll behave, I'll do anything-"

Once she said the magic words it was over for them both. " _Anything_?" he grabbed her jaw and held her firmly within his grasp. 

The look in his eyes caused her to pause, the sob dying on her lips when she realized just what she had said. 

"You can't take it back now, little one," his lips capturing hers in a cruel and pressing kiss. "Now that you have given yourself over to me," he stated once they broke apart, enjoying her flushed hue of her cheeks and her bottom lip that pouted beautifully despite the bruise forming from where he had been a tad too rough. "You are _mine_ ," the words flowed into a low melody, as he leaned down to lick at a stray tear streaming down her face. 

Diavolo let his nose move across her jawline, his incisors grazing against her skin as his tongue slipped out from between them. He applied concise laps to trigger her most reactive spots, zeroing in on them when she moaned and wiggled against him. It only fueled him to explore farther along the map of her skin, administering small movements to expand upon them for later; for when he could lay her out below him and feast in full. Until he was past being sated on her taste-- _fuck_ _,_ he let out a low groan against her flush skin, _she was such a tempting treat and all his._

He turned as if that reminded him, not moving from his assault of Ava’s neck. “Do you need help?” Diavolo called out to Lucifer, unable to hold back a wink at his agitated second. The other demon looked over at him, vexation etched deeply into his features. Diavolo laughed, gifting the girl in his arms with a firm nip as a reward for behaving so well for him unlike her _questionable_ friend.

It contrasted the other human in such a beautiful foil, who was proving to be a true thorn in Lucifer’s side. Ava mewled at the executions of his teeth against her skin, her hand ghosting up into his hair. The Prince began to walk with a disinclined rush. He could only chuckle to himself as the scene before him unfolded. Diavolo wouldn’t interrupt his second, letting his steps turn to take him towards his home to where he could get a start on unraveling the gift the day had given him. 

It was almost comical to Lucifer, as he watched his prey attempt to flee.

How _dare_ she believe she could escape him? 

There was no place in Devildom that would keep Sophie safe from him. 

She could try, but it would only make things worse at the end -- upon her capture. 

Because there was no if when it came to things he wanted; he would get what he desired. 

His slow walk matched his Prince’s as he moved to follow her. Yet as she refused to slow her pace he quickly felt himself vexed by her stubborness. His own screaming thoughts demanded that he take her now...how _dare_ she think she could attempt to flee him? A loud snarl escaped his lips, his turbulent thoughts shoved aside. 

He needed to get his human, **now**. 

She needed to learn a lesson or two-- though not with his words in the form of a lecture. It seemed she didn’t learn from the first ten or twenty she had been subjected to since her arrival. **No**. She would need something a bit different this time. 

  
  


“She’s mine,” Lucifer growled to no one in particular before he launched himself at his prey, his thinning patience for Soph’s bullshit long past the point of no return. 

No longer would he be willing to play by their human rules. 

“ _I eXpEcTeD tHiS fRoM sOpHiE_ ,” Sophie, completely ambivalent to Lucifer’s change in mood, continued to mock Diavolo as she fled. She dodged bushes left and right upon taking off for the front of the garden. Somewhere deep within her mind screamed to run in a straight line, but she fought that urge and forced herself to try and think. She needed to think with her head if she was going to survive this. 

Soph tumbled and slid across the grass, away from the entrance and back to the main hub of the garden. Ahead of her was a large pond of sorts, next to the gazebo. A mocking thought hit her; had it been any other circumstance, it would have been a stunning sight. 

Approaching with haste, she spun around in a few circles to ensure she was ultimately alone. Lucifer was too far behind her--almost a small spec in her vision, she gloated to herself as she entered the shelter. She deserved to take a break and catch her breath, hoping a spark of inspiration would strike like it usually did when she found herself neck deep in shit ~~_of her own making_~~. When she sat on a bench along the edge, her foot grazed a rowboat floating next to the mini deck.

_Hm_ …

Soph stole another pithy glance around her while she tried to think of this could work. With caution, she placed one foot in the boat as it swayed in place. She wasn’t sure where it would take her -- all she knew was how much she _refused_ to endure another “ **stern** good talking-to” -- she even made air quotes and pulled her features into a mocking sneer, matching her inner monologue while she poked around. 

Her dogged determination, unfortunately, made her not want to listen to anyone -- _most of all_ , Lucifer. As much as she thirsted for the mighty firstborn ~~_and was more than willing to jump his bones_~~ , that would have to wait; even if it meant she could avoid the inevitable 100-hour lecture she knew was headed her way ~~_for being stupid enough to get caught. Again._~~

Yet...with the way her body tightened upon recalling the ire on his visage, Sophie couldn’t help but entertain a few thoughts.

_Would it be so bad to give in? To succumb to his word? To allow him all access to even her most unspeakable desires? What if she had finally consented to a series of exploitative trysts with the mighty firstborn?_

  
  


It wasn’t as if he was _not_ attractive. In a sense, she _did_ want to surrender to him. To be fondled by those supple leather gloves that were so tight against his skin, to be the subject of his sexual intent as he ravished her with his power -- the notion of being at his deluded mercy sent her mind into a mode of what it would feel like if she was his prey. 

There was a part of her that resisted giving in. She couldn’t help but prolong her capture, due to how much of a rush it brought her knowing she could be caught by him at any moment. As domineering as her personality came off as, Soph truly craved the chase. 

Once she made it safely into the rowboat taking and into its rocking embrace, she searched her surroundings to locate the missing oars. Unable to find them, she wanted to scream in irritation that her escape was cut so short. Being denied the tantalizing taste of her desires was twisting her thoughts cruelly. 

“I could enable my pact,” she pondered out loud in a petulant tone, “text one of them to bring a broomstick or something _like_ an oar, since I doubt there is one at the house.” Soph shot out a text to Beel before she prepared to summon him. She didn’t want one of them to hinder her prey drive and effectively kill the chase. No, she’d simply summon and then dismiss them quick as could be. 

“ _Running will not prevent you from discovering what my annoyance and disappointment will feel like against your skin_ ,” a soft flutter of wings was the only announcement of his arrival. But she heard Lucifer’s message loud and clear: he was completely and utterly _done_ with her shit. 

It was over as soon as it had begun. Her futile efforts to chase her instinct filled desires were nipped in the bud and dashed across the floor. 

The girl in question felt herself being dragged out of the rowboat, which sent her falling backwards until her back was pressed against the firstborn’s chest. His demonic ability gave her no time to attempt a chance to fight back, his strength prevailing over her’s by a long shot.

But her mouth had always been quicker than her limbs, “ _Get off me_ ,” she hissed, “don’t fucking touch me, you _fiend_.”

No longer did he move at human speed as he easily plucked her D.D.D from between her fingers, her outburst blatantly unheeded as he worked to restrain her. He slid the device smoothly into an inner coat pocket, his breath warm against her neck as he clutched at a fistful of her hair. The demon wreathed his open arm across her hips, his nails on the verge of puncturing his gloves--this alone showed how much he had to _restrain himself_ from fucking her where they stood.

“You will have to earn that back from me, _human_ ,” his dark whisper moved up her neck as his lips traced unseen patterns across her skin. “However, given how this afternoon has turned about, it will take a bit of begging and _extra_ work on your part. That is, if the rational part of your brain _ever_ decides to take over,” he bit down with only the barest hint of his teeth against her skin, “though I believe that would be a true miracle for that to happen.” 

“You son of a- _a-aahhh_ …”

A soft inhale of his breath sent goosebumps along the trail of where his lips had been, the hot air a stark contrast to the cool wetness left behind. Sophie’s breath quickened at the contact, urging the coil from earlier to spread. Her snark crumbled, leaving her protests hushed and disregarded.

“I am going to _savor_ this,” he ran his gloved fingers down the side of her face. The gloved hand continued to travel down, tracing along the curves of her body with the faintest of touches. Said touches were akin to thousands of butterflies flickering across her skin, as if she stood amidst a torrent of shimmering tormenting wings. He was in no rush, elated to finally be able to take his time. She was now his to break down, piece by piece. Her skirt was a flimsy barrier to him, a low growl in his throat as he pushed the material out of the way. Fingers pausing, he let himself take a deep inhale of the scent that threatened to drown him amidst its depths. “What’s _this_ ,” he turned her gently within his touch until she faced him. 

“U-Uh, y-y’see, I can exp--” it was Sophie’s turn to freeze up, her heart drumming against her chest as she tensed up under his touch. His digits sank into the skin of her jaw, forcing her to look up at him. 

Nevertheless, all she could think about was the fearboner she felt developing -- her lack of underwear reminded her of her wetness trickling onto her skirt.

**_SOPHIE.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING._ **

“I can smell your heat from here,” he took a deep breath and savored the scent, “and we haven’t even started yet.” He smiled down at her with no hint of kindness, “Though you have made it worth the wait, **Sophie**.” 

Sophie felt herself become hit with a sense of vertigo, and it wasn't from his bold statement. He had lifted her up, moving her with such ease that she trembled beneath the show of force as he tossed her over his shoulder. She squawked an unruly noise when he moved his head to the side and bit down against the fleshy part of her exposed ass. 

Diavolo slowly meandered the path that Lucifer had earlier taken in his barely contained rage. Ava was content within his grasp, happy to let Diavolo move his fingers against her skin in tantalizingly slow patterns that trailed across her arm and thigh. Ava was more than happy to offer him any part of her to touch. Through a blend of praises and threats towards Ava, he was able to maneuver her to where he wanted her. Leaning against his chest with her legs were swathed around his hips. This let him splay one hand across her ass, the other free to skim over her front as he saw fit to tease her. 

Ava, in her catatonic state, buried her face into the crook of Diavolo’s neck. His scent roused a part of her that made her want to run her tongue over his skin over and over. The feeling of her gentle licks sent a thrill across Diavolo's skin where her wet tongue passed. Her dream of fucking the Demon Prince was, at long _last,_ coming true. She gave a rut of her hips abutting him--as if to encourage him to press against her--which stirred a quiet laugh from the demon. Such a beautiful noise only spurred another roll of her hips to tease him.

“How did I get so lucky,” he hummed such a content noise as she shuddered under his continued touch. “I’m going to take such good care of you, little one, now that I’ve caught you.” 

“Diavolo,” Lucifer’s sharp tone stretched throughout the area, “can’t it wait once we’re _inside_ ?” 

As he chastised the Prince, Sophie took a passing risk to smack his ass.

~~_C’mon--who wouldn’t if they were hoisted over the shoulder of the mighty first-born’s exquisite derriere?_ ~~

“ _Put me down_!” the headstrong woman ranted, “I don’t deserve this! It wasn’t even _my_ fault! **Belphegor** was the one who _forced_ our poor selves int--” 

“ **One more word out of your mouth, and I’ll set you straight** **_right here_** ,” Lucifer delivered a trenchant slap to her lower thigh. “Though,” his tone grew dark, “I have a feeling you would like that. Should I see if any demons nearby would like to watch how good that mouth of yours works?” The more she went off, the higher the adrenaline in his system spiked from the mere _notion_ of what was to come.

Literally, _and_ figuratively.

She didn’t respond, growing sullen as he continued to walk and treat her with no more respect than a bag of flour. “Let me explain to you _why_ your actions were irresponsible, _Sophie_ …” The Avatar of Pride launched into a full blown lecture -- _very_ much to Sophie’s disquietude. With each point he made, he paired alterations of hard smacks and fierce gropes to wherever he could reach against her thighs and ass.

A hushed snigger slipped past Diavolo’s lips at the lecture happening next to him. After all, he knew there wouldn’t be much laughter once they reached his room. 

The girl in his caress decided to give his hair sharp tugs, a quiet grin on her lips. Her actions drew a light gasp from the Demon Prince, who crushed one of her asscheeks beneath a weighty palm. 

“You’re supposed to be paying attention to _me_ ,” she whined, a petulant frown on her lips. 

“Ah,” he nuzzled the side of her head, “are you perhaps growing jealous?” he cupped her breasts in one hand, marveling at their size difference. He had forgotten just how small humans could be. “You’ll have _all_ my attention, precious,” his forefinger and thumb pressed down on her nipples, “when we get back to my room.” He nosed at her jawline at an easy pace, “You still promise to listen to _everything_ I say when we get there? I can’t have you going back on your word.” 

Unlike her insolent comrade, Ava was putty in Diavolo’s hands. “Yes, Daddy,” she shuddered, giving his hair a gentler pull. Her minute moans and wiggling against him was a tune to his ears; _primarily_ , the way she called him “daddy”. 

“My good girl.”

Meanwhile, the hitches of breath coming from Sophie were soon accompanied by open-mouthed moans. Each smack and squeeze the Avatar of Pride applied to her as he spoke did nothing but escalate the arousal pooling in her lower body. Her fingers curled into the material of his coat, her thighs abutting one another with tenacity. She closed her eyes and did her best to take a deep breath, only for it to be in vain.

“L-Lucifer, I’m g-gonna--” 

**THWACK.**

“Did you say something, Sophie?” He bit back, his trousers all too confining all of a sudden. As much as he kept up an unsmiling appearance in front of her, Lucifer really did fancy the way she felt over his shoulder. Her body was fit and tight in all the right places. Her sounds were a symphony; if she was this vocal now, it made him wonder the varieties of scores he could compose from her.

The girl in question could only counter with a drawn-out moan. 

“That’s what I thought.”

“Already so commanding, Lucifer?” Diavolo chuckled as he opened the door with a wave of his hand, “we haven’t even _started_ yet.”


End file.
